


My Little Eye

by Kyng_tut



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyng_tut/pseuds/Kyng_tut
Summary: You’re at work, like any normal day, and happen to look out the window as you head to the break room for a second cup of coffee. What you see makes you stop in your tracks: What is it?





	My Little Eye

It’s coming to the end of the semester and the library is packed. College students as far as the eye can see, take up every available desk space.  Last minute reports are typed out vigorously and a teaming group of coeds glare at Ken as she trips over a laptop power cord.

“Sorry,” she winces in apology.   

They turn back to their study group without a word in acknowledgment. McKenna Moran was pretty sure there was nothing in her job description that said she had to take the snarky little attitudes everyone had come finals. She had taken the IT job at the uni library because of the benefits and free tuition. No one had informed her that ninety percent of the undergraduate community would be snot nosed brats.  

The two years that she had been working in the library had taught her to find a vice to combat the need to bounce heads of keyboards. She was just simply heading to the break-room for some much-needed coffee to continue her shift without verbally abusing anyone.

Back on course Ken makes sure she has her ID card as she heads to her allusive cup of coffee. When she finally reaches the break-room, the door clicks closed behind her and she grabs a little pod for the Keurig. Out of the corner of her eye she notices a figure standing out on the roof.

Now Ken doesn’t proclaim to be a hero actually she is far from it. But it looks like someone trying to take a leap and she can’t really go back to her office now, right? She takes a deep breath and opens the window slowly.

“Sooo…what ya doin’?” her mother always said open with a joke.

 A cloaked head swivels in her direction. Ken’s first thought is who wears and cloak in sunny Florida ninety-degree weather. Second,  why is this bitch’s eyes glowing blue. Some would be mesmerized by a young woman in a cloak, with glowing eyes and what looks to be a sword on her hip, but Ken is a practical woman. They’re on a university campus. So, she looks around for a camera crew or any indication that her world hasn’t tilted on it’s axis and she has begun to hallucinate over her lack of caffeine.

 No such luck.

“Weron laik ai?” it feels as if the cloaked figure’s voice bounces of the window panes and reverbs in Ken’s skull like an echo in a long tunnel.

 “Come again?” the uncaffeinated IT specialist licked her lips nervously.

 “Weron ste hir?” her words are clipped as she turns fully to Ken and grips the hilt of her sword, knuckles white.  

 “Okay,” Ken raises her hands in surrender “let’s take a deep breath. En...glish? Do you speak En...glish?”

 “Wan daun!” she commands. A powerful wind erupts, throwing her hood back and revealing curly blonde hair. She looked similar to the Solomon Island people Ken had read about once, with her mocha chocolate skin and deep blue eyes. The boom of a thunderous clap of lightning sounds when a flash of light appears behind the blonde, creating a swirling portal. From it something akin to a loud roar burst forth. A lumbering beast charges from the portal at the statuesque blonde, sword drawn. She quickly turns. Shock decorates her face as she draws her own sword and blocks the downward thrust of her enemies blade.

 Ken is frozen in place hanging out the window hands still up in surrender.  Clouds above darken as the battle in front her continues. She’s convinced that she had a psychotic break. There is no way that the warrior princess of her very wet dreams is right in front of her.

 The blonde is forced to her knees as the large beast continues to bear down on her. Her less dominant  hand quickly grabs hold of the other end of her blade, cutting through her palm, as she tries to get the upper hand.

 With a quick look over her shoulder she calls out to Ken.

 “Sis au!”

“Shit.”

Similarly to how she couldn’t let the unknown figure leap to her death, she couldn’t leave her to get ripped apart either, right?

The muscles in Ken shoulders tense as she quickly braces herself on the window sill and shoots out onto the roof. The force of the wind cause her to stumble, but she finds her balance and thunders towards six foot behemoth trying to overpower the blonde.

 

Just as the blonde is able to throw the beast off, Ken plows into him sending them both careening into the portal.   

 

* * *

 

Ken had participated in a few alcoholic and drug induced benders in her twenty-four years of life. One in particular had left her waking up half naked next to a beautiful stranger with no clue of what her own name was, much less where she was. But the scorching pain shooting down her right shoulder and the taste of bloody dirt in her mouth told her that she’d either partied a little too hard last night or got her ass kicked. From the feel of things it was probably both. With a grunt Ken rolled to her side spitting up blood.

“Fuck!” This day was turning out to be a bitch. Finally opening her eyes, she found that trees outlined a blazing sun above and the hard unyielding ground she laid on was a forest floor. Very confused and not at all amused Ken braced herself on her good arm and looked around for any signs of where she was.

To her left laid the large beast that had tried to decapitate the blonde warrior. With a closer look Ken found that the so-called beast was a very large man, dressed in furs, and his brain matter had seeped out onto a spiky rock.

“Jesus Christ!” it was starting to look like the suspicious bag of weed she had bought from some shady kid on campus and smoked before work was laced, because there was no way in hell any of this was remotely real. She stumbled away from the body taking in the rest of her surrounding. A path of destroyed bushes down a small cliff side indicated Ken’s and the beast man’s descent. With that she instantly turned and throw up what little she had ate for breakfast that morning. Wheezing for breath, the IT specialist jumped as a rustling in the brush alerted her to incoming danger.

“Alright McKenna you can do this,” she grasped her injured arm in fear, “no fear.”

From the brush stepped the blonde hair warrior from the rooftop. She paused, surprised to see Ken standing “Yu kik raun?”

Ken fell to her knees relieved to see her. The blonde reached her quickly supporting Ken’s weight. “Are you well, stirkon?” she questioned. Falling into her shoulder, Ken began to laugh which slowly transformed into soft sobs.

“No I am not ‘well’, “ Ken’s words dripped with sarcasm “a sexy but, crazy woman carrying a sword was on the roof and when I try and talk her down some crazy ass dude charges out of a portal swing a sword.” Her sobs become more intense as she rambles, “and because I am crazy myself, I decide to jump out a window and help.”

“Calm yourself, strikon” the blonde commands as she looked behind the distraught woman to find a prone body of said crazy ‘dude’.

“And you speak English! This whole time you could speak English. I probably overdosed in my car this morning and this all some great big hallucination before I kick the bucket,” she sobbed louder as she tried to push away from the warrior, “ and now you’re telling me to calm down.”

“Wan daun! Quiet yourself.” The warrior struggled to keep Ken from pushing her off  and injuring herself more.

 

“We do not know who is here with us.”

 

Ken began to struggle harder with the warrior and forced her back causing them to topple onto the forest floor. Her brain had been stuck in a perpetual whirlwind of fight or flight and she planned to fight until she no longer felt like her world was crashing in on her.

In a split second Ken found herself flat on her back with a very sharp knife to her throat. A fierce brunette with war paint about her face held Ken down deathly determined to keep her there.

“Hod op, Trish!” the blonde warrior demanded as she stood to grab the brunette’s arm that clutched the knife angled at Ken’s throat.  

“Heda, she attacks you and you protect her?” Trish growled placing more pressure onto Ken’s damaged shoulder.

“Fuck you!”  Ken cries out in pain.

“Hosh, strikon,” Heda grip tightens on the brunette shoulder “Release her, Trish. She saved me from the Ripa. This is why I protect her.”

Trish looked down at the sobbing woman beneath her and could not discern how this pathetic creature could possibly defeat a Ripa. She begrudgingly removed the knife and stood. Ken watched through her tears as the Heda came into view above her. “Breath, strikon. You are safe, none will harm you, “ the blonde stroked Ken’s cheek to calm her, “I will protect you.”

“Heda?” Ken gasped.

“Ai laik Heda of these lands,” the blonde reassures, “I am Commander Taki.”

Ken believes that her lose of breath may not be equated to the shooting pain throughout her body but, the striking blue eyes that whole her captive. Fuck it, she’ll make the most of this deadly appealing hallucination. Ken smiled and caressed the hand on her cheek, “Ken. My name is Ken.”

With a strong tug Ken pulled Taki down and their lips locked. Unaware of the lack of response from Taki, Ken licked parted lips and promptly passed out with a smile.  

* * *

 

Thank you for reading!! Let me know what you think.


End file.
